Cesar Vialpando (mission)
Go to the garage in Willowfield. Back up the lowrider into the mod garage. Get to the lowrider meeting. Use the suspension controls to bounce in time with the music. }} Cesar Vialpando is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families leader and brother Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl drops by Sweet's house, only to find Sweet and Kendl arguing because of Kendl's relationship with Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas. After a while, Kendl leaves, and Sweet furiously orders CJ to go and watch over Kendl in case anything dangerous occurs. Carl goes to the Loco Low Co. garage in Willowfield. Once there, he is given a Savanna by a worker who says that he owed Sweet from way back. Carl modifies the car and then goes to the meet in Unity Station, where Kendl and Cesar are going to be. Upon arriving, he competes against a Varrios Los Aztecas gang member in a lowrider competition. After getting more points on bouncing his lowrider's hydraulics in time with the music, Carl wins the wager he earlier made. Kendl happily celebrates and hugs Carl, just as Cesar shows up and shakes hands. Carl tells Kendl he's there to make sure her boyfriend doesn't harm her, and when Kendl hugs Cesar he tries to separate them. An argument ensues and one of Cesar's friends attempts to start a fight with Carl. Cesar, however, manages to stop it. Things calm down, and Cesar explains that Carl has to accept that he treats Kendl well, and is her boyfriend. Carl sees that Cesar is indeed treating Kendl well, and agrees not to interfere. Cesar and Carl then introduce themselves to one another properly then head their separate ways. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the garage in Willowfield. *Back up the lowrider into the mod garage. *Get to the lowrider meeting. *Use the suspension controls to bounce in time with the music. Instructional Messages Transcript Gallery Walkthrough CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS1.png|Sweet is arguing with his sister, Kendl, who is packing up things and preparing to leave the house. Sweet tells her that he's tired of her not listening to him. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS2.png|Kendl says that she's tired of Sweet always telling her what to do. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS3.png|Kendl says that she'll date whomever she wants to. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS4.png|Sweet says that he doesn't mind Kendl dating, but says that it just isn't right for her to date a Mexican. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS5.png|Kendl asks Sweet if a mindless gangster would be better for her. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS6.png|Kendl asks Sweet if he means that he can commit various crimes, but condemn her for dating a Mexican man. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS8.png|Sweet says that her dating a Mexican is just not meant to happen and asks her what she'd do if her and her Mexican boyfriend had kids. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS9.png|Sweet then suggests a name for her kid - Leroy Hernandez - and says that a mixture of a first name primarily given to black name and a last name that he thinks is of Kendl's boyfriend doesn't sound good at all. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS10.png|Kendl tells Sweet that her boyfriend's name isn't Hernandez. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS11.png|Sweet suggests a second name - Leroy Lopez. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS12.png|Kendl tells Sweet that her boyfriend's name isn't Lopez either and calls him racist. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS13.png|Kendl says that racism is not how their mother raised them. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS14.png|Sweet says that he's not racist and that he just knows how the other Mexican gangbangers her boyfriend hangs around with feel about her. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS15.png|Sweet criticizes Kendl's outfit and tells her she looks like a prostitute. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS16.png|Just then, CJ comes around. Kendl responds to Sweet's comment, saying that he and CJ would definitely know what a prostitute dressed like. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS17.png|CJ tells Kendl that he sees no problem with that. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS18.png|Both Kendl and Sweet tell CJ to shut up. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS19.png|As Kendl is walking out of the house, Sweet says that he's trying to protect her. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS20.png|Kendl asks Sweet why he wants to protect her from a Mexican boyfriend and asks him if he'd prefer it if one of his gangbanging friends dated her instead. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS21.png|After saying this, Kendl walks up. Sweet tells CJ not to even say anything and to just go after Kendl. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS22.png|Sweet says that if CJ does this, then he'll see exactly why Sweet doesn't want Kendl hanging around the Mexicans. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS23.png|Sweet tells CJ that Kendl is meeting with her boyfriend at some car club in Unity Station. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ must now visit a garage in Willowfield and get a lowrider to be able to get into the car club. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS25.png|CJ heading to the garage in Willowfield. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ arriving at the garage. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS27.png|As CJ is waiting by the garage, a mechanic drives out in a Savanna. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS28.png|The mechanic stops by CJ and gets out. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS29.png|The mechanic asks CJ if he's Sweet's brother. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS30.png|The mechanic tells CJ that his brother already called him and told him that CJ needed a car that would have hydraulics installed. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS31.png|The mechanic tells CJ that he owes Sweet something so he gives CJ the lowrider for free. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ gets into the Savanna. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS33.png|The mechanic tells CJ to try out the hydraulics. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS34.png|The mechanic tells CJ that lowriders just like this one are very popular among the Mexican gangsters that arrange meetings in cars like these. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS35.png|The mechanic tells CJ that if he wants to attend one, the Mexicans usually meet in Unity Station. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS36.png|Finally, the mechanic tells CJ that if he ever wants to mod his lowriders, he can come back to this garage and do so. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ decides to check out what the mod shop has available and needs to back up into the garage. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS38.png|CJ driving into the mod garage. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ browsing the catalogue of modifications in the garage. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS41.png|After making some improvements to his Savanna, CJ must go to Unity Station and attend the lowrider competition. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ driving to Unity Station. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS43.png|CJ arriving at the lowrider meet. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS44.png|As CJ arrives, a Mexican gangster gets out of his lowrider and walks up to CJ. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS45.png|The gangbanger asks CJ if he'd like to compete. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ deciding his wager. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS47.png|After CJ settles on an amount that suits him, a girl comes over and gets into his Savanna. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ competing in lowrider dancing. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS49.png|The competition ends with CJ winning. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS50.png|After the competition ends, the gangbanger once again gets out of his car and goes over to CJ. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS51.png|The gangbanger tells CJ that he's seen worse dancing and says that CJ did pretty good. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS52.png|After the meet ends, Kendl comes over to CJ, congratulates him and hugs him. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS53.png|Kendl asks CJ since when he's competing in lowrider dancing. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS54.png|CJ tells Kendl that he's competing ever since Sweet asked him to keep an eye on Kendl and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS55.png|As CJ and Kendl take a walk, another Mexican gangster comes over, congratulates him and shakes CJ's hand. After this, the gangster puts his hands around Kendl's waist. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS56.png|CJ pushes the gangster and tells him to keep his hands off Kendl. Kendl then walks CJ further and separates him from the gangster. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS57.png|The gangster says that CJ is protective of Kendl as if she was his girlfriend. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS58.png|The gangster reveals himself to be the boyfriend that CJ overheard Sweet and Kendl arguing about just a few hours ago. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS59.png|Kendl tells her boyfriend to ignore CJ and not start any more conflicts. Meanwhile, several members of the Varrios Los Aztecas walk behind Kendl and her boyfriend. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS60.png|The leading man greets Kendl's boyfriend and asks him who CJ is and calls him a 'dickhead'. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS61.png|Kendl gets offended at the gangbanger calling CJ a dickhead and tells him that he's her brother. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS62.png|Kendl's boyfriend holds the gangbanger back and tells him to calm down, as he says CJ is not unknown in the gang world and tells the gangbanger that CJ is 'cool'. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS63.png|The gangbanger says that CJ is not 'cool' as far as he is concerned. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS64.png|The gangbanger says that he dislikes the way that CJ is perpetrating like he's a gangster. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS65.png|The gangbanger tells CJ that once he gets out of Varrios Los Aztecas turf, then he'll be 'cool'. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS66.png|CJ in turn tells the gangbanger to get out of Unity Station himself, as CJ is speaking to his sister and he can't stop him from doing so. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS67.png|Kendl's boyfriend tells the gangbanger - Jose - that he'll handle CJ and asks him and his crew to leave, as this is important to him. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS68.png|Before going off, Jose speaks to CJ one last time and tells him that he's lucky that Kendl's boyfriend spoke good about him. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS69.png|Jose then tells his friends to walk off and let Kendl's boyfriend to deal with CJ alone. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS70.png|Jose tells his friends that they should go and get some beer. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS71.png|Kendl asks CJ what he was thinking starting a fight with an Aztecos OG like that. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS72.png|Kendl's boyfriend tells Kendl to go and get into the car and wait while he talks to CJ. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS73.png|Kendl's boyfriend tells CJ that no matter what he thinks, he loves Kendl and will treat her good. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS74.png|He also says that if he wouldn't love her, he wouldn't have stopped her brother from getting beaten up. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS75.png|He tells CJ that if he doesn't want to be friends with him, then he doesn't have to. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS76.png|...But he reminds CJ that Kendl is happy with him, so he'll stay with her. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS77.png|CJ tells him that he's fine with him and the two shake each other's hand. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS78.png|Kendl's boyfriend introduces himself as Cesar Vialpando. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS79.png|CJ introduces himself. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS80.png|Cesar compliments CJ's Savanna and wonders if he can see it action again. CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS81.png|CJ says that it's a possibility... CesarVialpando-GTASA-SS82.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_9_-_Cesar_Vialpando_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_9_-_Cesar_Vialpando_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_9_-_Cesar_Vialpando_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Reward The reward for completing this mission is double the amount of money chosen for the wager. The mission High Stakes, Low Rider is unlocked, as well as the Lowrider Challenge side mission. The Loco Low Co. and TransFender mod garages are also unlocked, where the player can modify their vehicle. The Savanna from Loco Low Co. also spawns beside CJ. Glitch *In the PC version, a glitch might occur, where no matter how well timed, it will never accept bouncing up or down, calling it the wrong move. This is because the keys for up and down are reversed, so if one presses down when it displays up, it will register. Trivia *The lowriders that leave the station when the challenge is completed usually seemingly do not have hydraulics, which is strange since hydraulics are required to join the event. However, if Carl kills one of the drivers and gets into one of the lowriders, sometimes it will have hydraulics equipped already. *Kendl can be seen taking a pink jar of Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard with her at the beginning of the mission before she goes to see Cesar. *When CJ is confronted by Cesar's gang members, the one speaking uses the same model as the snitch seen in The Introduction. *Should the original Savanna be lost, a replacement may be found parked in the strip mall parking lot directly south of the Johnson House in Ganton. *The mission complete song will not play after successfully completing this mission. *The music that the lowriders compete to in this mission is "Odyssey" by Johnny Harris. The song can also be heard on Bounce FM. *The music that is heard when Kendl introduces CJ to Cesar is "How I Could Just Kill a Man" by Cypress Hill. This can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. Navigation }}de:Cesar Vialpando (Mission) es:Cesar Vialpando (misión) fr:Cesar Vialpando (mission) pl:Cesar Vialpando (misja) pt:Cesar Vialpando (missão) ru:Cesar Vialpando (миссия) fi:Cesar Vialpando (tehtävä) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas